boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Functions
The lower portion 'Font changers' drop down boxes. limited font and color selections. 'Posting Functions' Typing area. Can use HTML code: , , and only. The Post button posts what they typed with their Name and images to identify who posted it. *You can also make your posts appear in this fashion by holding down the ctrl key and pressing Enter Narrate posts it without this and is mainly used for OOC or for narration. Stress that for any OOC used, that they should add a signature onto it i.e. "blablabla ~ The_Practitioner" 'Roll and the Other Buttons' Dice. We love 'em. We hate 'em. Here's how you make them work: # Select a number from the drop down. The number represents the number of 'sides' the die has. # Click Roll. # Repeat step 2 as necessary for multiple rolls. : Warning: If you have a post typed up, make sure you copy it before you click roll. Rolling will override the post function and you will lose what you've typed The No CP button is a magic act that causes the CP to vanish AND bring it back. The "No CP" text will also turn red when they have a message waiting for them under the Open Messenger (also called the CP Messenger) function. The No IMG button is more magic that causes all signatures and avatars to disapear AND bring them back. The Control Panel (Right-side) Portion Insert CP image here.jpg or maybe just have them refer to the image above. Either way, suggest examining Items that deal with images first, then examening Open Messenger. Suggested path: 1) upload images 2) edit profile 3) Set mood 4) Cp messenger 5) Reports and suggestions. 6) whatever else. If they have any questions afterwords, refer them to the Staff. Should probably use images in some functions below. 'Room List' Pretty straight forward. Stress the need for this to open in the same window, not in a new tab or window. ''How to refresh it'' There are two ways you can refresh the room list to show you the current players therein. Click "Rooms" OR Rightclick --> reload frame ''How to change rooms and what is the W? Simply click the room name you wish to go into. DO NOT open into a new window. : ''Feature: the W stands for Wall. It will allow you to see posters, and various other scribbles. You can leave some too. How to view profiles If the character is online you simply need to click their name on the room list or on their post to view their profile. You can open this in a new window if you want, but default will have it open up on the chat screen. Viewing someone's profile allows you to see the basics that they've put down (just as you did on Edit Profile) as well as some extra stuff such as Inventory, which simply shows off the stuff they have and gold count, and Rumors, which you can add to annonymously. 'Browse Shops' Browsing shops begins by clicking the appropriate link on the CP. This will give you a list of shops by location. Clicking on the shop then will take over the main frame with the items available for purchase. Your gold count will be listed at the top so you know how much you can spend. Click on the price to buy. 'Upload Images' A pretty straightforward page. A reminder of the rules is at top with a dropdown to select an image to preview. Then any images already uploaded will be listed with X at opposite end for an easy delete. The upload process is simple. Select the image to upload that fits requirements, and then write up a short description (maybe the name of the image again or another keyword. This is what will show on the list.) Click upload. Voila! 'Open Messenger / CP Messenger' This is the on-site messaging system. Very basic, it is commonly used for quick discussions so that the entire room doesn't need to be spammed with OOC. The messenger only supports a few sentences (256 characters, for the technical truth) per message. ''To send a message Simply type the person's name, space, then the message. Example: Rhodes Hello. ''How do I know when I have a message? Down on the lower portion of the screen, the button "NoCP" will look a little different. The text will be red. Clicking it however will only shuffle the CP panel out of view, sorry! ''Privacy'' Take note that even though it is one-on-one, it is not completely private. BU rules still apply and actions will be taken if necessary. 'Reports & Suggestions' Plop down the subject of the matter, pull from the drop-down what it pertains to, and type up what you want to say. The staff will see it on the ACP and handle it or take it into consideration, depending on the situation. Don't expect a response saying it's been seen or taken care of, you'll see it happen when it does. We do read them! And if it's a problem, it'll get taken care of quietly, if it can. If it requires banning someone, well, you'll know it then since they'll be gone. 'Set Mood' Here you can select from the list of moods to quickly change your profile picture. If an image isn't showing up, you don't have any set (after uploading you need to go to Edit Profile and apply the image to a mood. Hit Modify profile just to give it that extra kick it needs!) If the wrong image is showing, double check that you've set it right. 'Edit Profile' Anything changed won't be saved until you hit Modify Profile. ''Description area'' The top section of your profile will display the basic stats of your character. The name, race, gender, age, homeland, height, weight, hair, eye, skin. These fields are limited in how much you can put in there, so keep things simple. Name and Race are not changeable once set when you first make the character, but asking staff to change it if you need to is an option. Height and Weight are numbers only, and please do not use any kind of symbol apostrophes ( ' ) and quotes ( " ) included. If necessary, use a period ( . ) to display feet from inches (5.3 means 5 foot 3 inches) ''Mood Image'' Set images to moods. ''Edit Backstory & Preview'' There is no text limit, but bear in mind that it will be reduntant to repeat any information you've affixed above in the description/stat area. You can use basic HTML tags here, limited to: , , and in order to split paragraphs: . Use this as many times as you would hit your enter button. Remember to close (adding / before the letters) each tag or it will "bleed" into the rest of your text. An explination of the tags: i = italics b = bold u = underline Don't forget to hit Modify Profile to save! 'Character Select' Take you back to your character select/ character creation screen. 'Help and Community' Here we gathered up a bunch of links that will keep you informed with the world and with the community. All links will open in a new window. Forum This is mainly used for updates and announcements from the staff and as a general hub for requests between players. The sign up for this is separate, and therefore you'll need to let a staff member know of the username you used there, since the amount of spam that attacks the forum is ridiculous enough to warrent each account needing activation. Wikia Well, that's here! As you can see it's filled with a ton of information. Facebook Group Have Facebook? Join our group. It's another place where you can share silly things, post requests, and see announcements. (The forum's just a bit more permanent) http://www.facebook.com/groups/357593221783/ Livestream On the occasional Friday we'll host a livestream where you can shoot questions to the staff, play games with them, and all around just hang out. http://www.livestream.com/boundlessuniverserplive